


那是一个闷热的夏天

by Mone0928



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Sneaking, Top Harry Styles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mone0928/pseuds/Mone0928
Summary: 是我和朋友的一起创作 她完成了前小部分 我修改并完成了全文





	那是一个闷热的夏天

**Author's Note:**

> 是我和朋友的一起创作 她完成了前小部分 我修改并完成了全文

“你觉得我看起来怎么样，我是不是该把帽子拿下来？这该死的天气，拿下来会有点热？”Louis紧张地对着后视镜捋了捋头发，把棒球帽取下来拿在手上。

Eleanor低头不停地刷着手机，头都不抬地敷衍“很好，对，我觉得你这样很好，好了吗我们什么时候走，快点，我还约好了Jane去看电影，我可不想迟到。”说完拿出口红补了一下，“这次不在合同里，我要多收费。”

“行，十天摩洛哥旅游，我全包，加上下次去商场拍照给你买个包行吗？”Louis一边戴上墨镜下车一边心情很好地谈好价格。“好。”Eleanor也十分满意。虽然这段合约完全断绝了她和别的男人约会的机会，但是总能不费力气地捞到很多好处，赚完这三年她也要去自己谈恋爱，每天看着俩臭男人唧唧歪歪真的很嫉妒了。

下车成功地遇到一个粉丝拍到照片后Louis开心地假装往旁走了一段距离，从后门拿着钥匙溜进了Harry的房子。手机上还在和Harry聊着天，他准备不告诉他自己已经到了，因为他提早了一个小时。

不能怪他，只能怪Harry家的沙发太软了，坐在上面Louis不久就陷入了浅眠，连续几日的节目录制让他精疲力竭。

“嗨，我的小南瓜，你看起来棒极了。”当Harry在看到缩在沙发上睡着的Louis时忍不住轻声嘀咕。在他旁边悄悄坐下来揽过Louis的脑袋抱在自己怀里。Louis已经半醒了过来，闻到熟悉的乌木香水，揉着眼睛抬头亲了亲头顶Harry还带着点胡渣的下巴，“你也是。”又咯咯地笑了起来。“我好想你啊。我们好久没见啦。”Louis的声音还是带着少年清澈的水汽感，带着点因为抽烟导致的沙哑性感，像刚起床在主人脚边蹭来蹭去的小猫，让人无法把持住不去摸一摸。

当然Harry不会放过这个好机会。

“真的挺久了，我数数……快两个星期了？我在意大利也是满脑子想着你。”Harry温柔地抚过Louis乖顺的头发。“你在那个节目看起来不怎么开心，我知道。Simon这个吸血鬼一直缠着你不放，靠着你赚收视率，我真烦他。”Harry停顿了一下。“再撑一段时间就好了。”

Louis捏了捏他垂下来的右手。“我知道。我知道。”转身吻上了Harry的唇。“你这儿也想我了吗？”他在接吻的空隙中一边抚摸上Harry明显起了反应的那块鼓起，一边挑逗地问。“当然，我很守规矩地每天换一张你的照片手——”话没说完被Louis堵了回去，显然这个傲娇的小猫也害羞了。“你这个变态。”他小声回应。

Harry以极快的速度脱下两人的衣物，抚摸着Louis同样肿胀起来的部位，将两人的阴茎放在一起摩挲，同时摸出放在茶几备用的润滑油。Louis依旧是面朝Harry坐在他的大腿上，这个角度刚好能让Harry吻遍他的身体。

对于精力旺盛的小伙子来说，互相抚慰得到的高潮只是前戏罢了，当他们几乎同时射出来的时候，Louis色情地舔干净了洒在Harry身上所有的白浊，顺便在看不到的地方留下了几个深红的吻痕。

Harry和Louis在性事这方面已经十分熟门熟路了，毕竟那是两个在一起已经快八年的人，对方身上的任何敏感点和力道都能完美地契合，没有人能替代。

进入十分容易，Harry已经做好完全的扩张准备，Louis仅仅是发出了几声甜腻的鼻音表示满意，他喜欢在上面掌控的感觉，就算这次他是被插入的一方。

Louis抱着Harry的脖颈上下运动，每一次都深深地蹭到他的前列腺上，十几分钟就缴械投降了，就当他还趴着休息的时候，Harry继续将他翻过身开始了新的一轮。“亲爱的，你是爽了，我还没射呢。”Harry委屈巴巴地回应Louis瞪过来的目光。

当两人结束的时候已经是晚上了，洗完澡累得瘫在床上，没有人想做饭。准确地说其实只有一个人选，但是Harry真的累坏了。“我们吃pizza吧。”“我同意”Louis趴在床上玩着手机里的连连看，听到有pizza便举起了手。

“我们这次有多久能在一起？”Harry放下点完餐的手机。“两三天？你不是要去加拿大了吗，我也要开始judge house了。”Louis也扔下手机，烦躁地望向拉紧的窗帘。

Harry抱住Louis清瘦的腰肢，在上面慢慢地又烙上几个吻痕。“我好爱你。”

“我知道。”


End file.
